Lost Tears
by Crimson In Depth
Summary: What happens when a hord of dangerous demons come after Hiei. Well, that may be only half of whats going on, Hieis daughter, yes daughter, that he never knew shows up out of nowhere to warn him of his danger, now he and his daughter must fight this threat
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everybody, I don't have much to say in the authors note except to enjoy the story. ^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, seriously, I don't. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* No More Tears Prologue The girl ran swiftly but blindly into the dark forest in the makai, she herd the pounding of foot steps behind her -oh please don't let them catch me!- She grew tired and weary as she kept on running with all her might, as fast as she could -make them go away please- A tear found its way out of her eye -don't let them kill me like they did mother- She stumbled and fell, within minutes she was completely surrounded, no way to escape, the demons that had killed her mother surrounded her, they had hung her mother and droven a dagger right through her heart, she hung there lifeless in the middle of their small house in the makai.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the girl screamed, hoping that someone would hear her and come to her rescue, her question was answered as the leader stepped forward.  
  
"Where is your father, answer truthfully and your life will be spared," he held a sharp sword at her throat.  
  
"I don't know, I never knew him, I, I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM IN MY LIFE!" she fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"LIER!" the demons started to go forward, the leader stooped them, "SILENCE! NOT ANOTHER STEP OR YOU WILL ALL BE KILLED! The girl answers truthfully, I can tell, leave her there, we must continue or search, for Hiei." Their leader held his arm up.  
  
The girls head shot up, she had never even known the name of her father.  
  
"What do you want with him anyway?" The girl got to her feet.  
  
"Your father as been an enemy of the demons for years, he is a traitor and he is to be assassinated without delay, he is dangerous and a threat to all of us, now leave before I slice your head off!" the leader turned coxing the other demons to follow, just as quickly as they had came, they left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The girl walked deeper and deeper into the dark forest thinking the whole way.  
  
"I have to find him and warn him, father, could really be like they said, no, I won't believe that, my father is probably a kind loving person, he must be," she whispered to herself, "I Morgan, whose mother has been murdered in her own household, will find and protect you, I swear on a mighty oath," she placed her hand over her heart, "I promise father," the girl walked on not knowing that she had accidentally stumbled into the human world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? If you did please review, and if you didn't, tell me, just don't be really mean about it please. Arigato and please read the next chapter when I have it up (that will be really soon, I hope) 


	2. Unexpected Visit, That Can Never be Good

A/N: Ok, here's the first chapter, I hope you liked the prologue, I'm hoping to make this a less serious story, well, good luck to me on that, read and review the story please, Thank You!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hiei, oh, Hiei, WAKE UP HIEI!" Yusuke screamed, in his attempt to only wake Hiei up, he woke up the whole household where everyone as staying for a while, and no body was happy about their new alarm clock, Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT!" Yusuke came facing Hieis very sharp sword posed to lope his head off, "I was sleeping peacefully!"  
  
"What's peaceful to you is noisy to us, you do know you talk in your sleep, right?" Keiko came in rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"I do not talk in my sleep," Hiei pointed his sword at Keiko now.  
  
"Yes you do, we had to gag you last night," low and behold, even Botan came in to make a smart remark.  
  
"YUKINA! WHERES YUKINA!" Kuwabara ran in, everybody was running into Hiei's room, he was getting pissed off.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots," Hiei walk out of the room.  
  
"Hiei!" Hiei looked up and saw Yukina in front of him; Hiei had finally told Yukina that he was her brother, she was actually quite happy because she said herself that she hoped that she had a brother just like Hiei, who knows why.  
  
"What is it Yukina?" Hiei asked  
  
"I made breakfast, get everybody inside the kitchen, please Hiei," Yukina asked, she knew that she herself could not get everyone in the kitchen, so she always had Hiei do it for her.  
  
"Ok, but you owe me for this," Hiei walked back into his room where everybody was arguing amongst themselves, he took a deep breath and - - "EVREYONE GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" all of them walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank You Hiei," Yukina ran in after them  
  
"Well, that's settled, now where did Kurama go?" Hiei looked around. The door bell rang and the voice that could only be Kurama's yelled that he would get it, Hiei also herd him mumble, "what kind of person rings the door bell at this time of the morning", readers, just so you know, it was 8:30 a.m.  
  
Hiei walked into the kitchen and happily accepted the bacon that Yukina had given him when he herd Kurama talking to what sounded like a little girl, of course, I made Hiei a curious one in this story, so, naturally, he went to "investigate" which was not always a good thing, last time he had managed to set an old lady on fire when she asked him to help her downstairs, he wouldn't stop laughing after that, although Kurama didn't think it was funny, from then on nobody would let Hiei answer the door.  
  
Kurama was talking to a little girl, well, not so little, she was around the age of 11 or 12 Hiei guessed, and she had long black hair with streaks of blue and white in it, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, the girl actually looked like Hiei in the face and her clothes were severely damaged as if she walked strait out of hell. Kurama was answering some questions that the girl was asking.  
  
"Um, where am I?" the girl asked, "and, I was wondering if you knew where a man named H- -"  
"Who's the kid Kurama?" Hiei rudely interrupted, drinking coffee from a coffee cup, thought that would be nice to know.  
  
"Oh, she's just asking for directions, why don't you go back into the kitchen and finish breakfast, you little snoop," Kurama replied shooing him away, afraid that Hiei would set her on fire.  
  
"Well, maybe both of you can help me," the girl pleaded, "I'm looking for a man named Hiei, I'm his daughter." Hiei dropped his cup and it shattered on the ground.  
  
"Your Hiei's what!" Kurama said.  
  
"Daughter, you know him?" she looked at kurama with an innocent face.  
  
"Ah, she's just too cute to not tell, he's Hiei," Kurama pointed at Hiei.  
  
"WHAT! I NEVER HAD A CHILD!" Hiei was ready to set something on fire.  
  
"You do look like me, don't you remember me, father, my name is Morgan, remember," the girl looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Uh, no"  
  
"You slept with my mother!" she raised her tone.  
  
"Uh, Kurama, a little help here," Hiei started to back away slowly, ready to withdraw his sword if needed.  
  
"Well, I recall some years ago we were at this party, you were as drunk as hell, you went into a room with this girl, and I didn't see you for the rest of the night," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, I NEVER SLEPT WITH THAT WOMEN!" Hiei yelled setting the mantelpiece by the door on fire.  
  
"Uh, yeah you did, you were going on about it all the next day, saying that you hoped that you didn't get her pregnant," Kurama started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT KURAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!" Hiei set the hallway on fire.  
  
"Um, hello, I'm still here," Morgan waved, a little traumatized from what she had herd, but glad that Kurama had proved a point and half way proved that she was Hiei's daughter.  
  
"Well, even if you are my so called "daughter", why are you here, answer me before I kill you," Hiei looked directly at her as if trying to threaten her.  
  
"Well, mother was, well, murdered, and, the demons that killed her were looking for you so that they could kill you because they told me that you were a traitor to the demon world and - -"  
  
"OK! We get the point," Hiei started to walk away grumbling when he ran strait into Yukina in the hall, who was wondering what was going on and who was at the door. Everyone else was apparently too afraid to go and see.  
  
"Oh, who is this," Yukina looked at Morgan in the doorway.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same question," Morgan looked at her as if suspecting something, who knows what, "who are you, oh, I know, your Hiei's girlfriend or wife or something!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY LITTLE GIRL! I'M GONNA CHOP YOU INTO FIVE PIECES, THROW YOU IN A POT, AND BOIL YOU FOR DINNER IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" Hiei just exploded, and everyone was surprised because Hiei had never gotten that mad before, at least that any of them knew of.  
  
"Hiei, be nice to her, you're scaring her," Yukina ran to Morgan, "Now who are you, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Morgan, I am Hiei's daughter," Morgan stood up to her, obviously thinking that something was going on between her and Hiei, "now, who are you, answer truthfully."  
  
"My name is Yukina, I am Hiei's sister," Morgan choked and blushed a very deep red  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think that Hiei had a sister, I don't know why, I'm sorry," Morgan looked into the hallway (the fire was already put out) Kuwabara and Yusuke were standing there listening on the conversation.  
  
"And who are you two?" Morgan spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara in hallway.  
  
"Oh, were just friends, yeah, just friends," they got ready to run.  
  
"Have you two been there there the whole time?" Hiei asked and tried to pull out his sword finding that it was gone, Kurama had cleverly took it from him when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"We don't need anybody to get hurt here," Kurama said waving the sword in the air out of Hiei's reach.  
  
"Ok then, how about we kick her her out the window?"  
  
"NO!!!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"I have an idea," said Kurama, who always had ideas, and usually worked, not always (A/N: Ok, sorry, I know I'm rambling) "how about we all go inside the living room and talk this out."  
  
"Great idea, at least someone inthis house has brains," Morgan said, and they all went into the living room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* ok everyone, I know that chaper was long and stupid, but deal with it, and michael, I know your reading this story and thinking, wow, this is terrible, well shut up, just shut up, anyways everyone, please click on that nice little button down there that says review and we can all get on with life, thank you.  
  
Trinity Star (I changed my name) 


	3. Disscusion Comes Before Attack, Always

Chapter 3 is up! Finally after all of my hard work! So lets just move on to the fic, the disclaimer is in the first chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So they all sat there, Morgan, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, a very cheerful Yukina, Keiko, and Botan. Morgan was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
"So," said Kurama breaking the silence, "what makes you think that Hiei is your father?"  
  
"Well, first of all the demons said that my fathers name is Hiei and - -" Morgan was cut off by an angry Hiei.  
  
"There can be millions of people in the world named Hiei, it's a very popular name you know," Hiei said, rather stupidly.  
  
"Actually, Hiei is a very rare name, you don't find it very often - -" Keiko started but stopped when Hiei started giving her the death stare.  
  
"Anyways, I want to continue, I don't want anyone cutting me off with stupid remarks," Morgan shot a glance at Hiei, "AND I want you all to believe that my story is true, got that," Morgan looked around.  
  
"Wow Hiei, she sure does take after you," Yusuke muttered. Hiei started to reach for his sword than remembered that Kurama had token it.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said in his usual remark.  
  
"As I was saying, you also look sort of like me, were the same height, same eyes, how could we not be related," Morgan said like in a quarter of a second, everyone was staring at her blankly, Morgan groaned and slouched in her seat as the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get that," Yukina stood up and went to answer the door.  
  
"What a stupid lousy bunch of idiots," Morgan muttered.  
  
"I herd that - -" Everyone said in unison, but were cut off by Yukina's blood piercing scream.  
  
"What's with people and cutting everyone off today?" Kuwabara said stupidly as they ran to were Yukina was, the front door (duh).  
  
A golden, 5 foot demon (is that very tall, I don't know), with a lions tail and little leather black dragon wings on its back, with a cat like face held Yukina by the neck cutting off her air.  
  
"Holy shit what is that," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"What does it look like Yusuke, it's a demon from the Makai!" Botan shouted.  
  
"I told you the demons were after you Hiei," Morgan muttered with her arms crossed.  
  
"Who said he came here for me," Hiei replied rather nastily, ready to pounce on the demon to release Yukina.  
  
The demon looked strait at the crowd, "HIEI! I have found you," he released Yukina and started walking towards them with his teeth bared. Everyone looked at Hiei groaned and tried to walk away when Keiko screamed. They all turned around as the demon picked her up by the neck and threw her aside.  
  
"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at the demon, but something happened that none of them expected.  
  
Morgan raced up to the demon, a dagger with a Black Dragon engraved on the hilt, and drove it threw the demons heart. The demon screamed and burst from the black fire that had consumed him, Morgan fell to her knees.  
  
"This is my only other piece of living proof that you are my father, this dagger, you may not believe about me but I'm sure you believe me about the demons, I will leave now," Morgan stood up and walked out the door, disappearing from all of their sight.  
  
Hiei just stared out back to her, Yukina cradled in his arms, "just maybe," he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, did you all like it, I sure hope you did because I worked so hard on this one, I had to walk all the way to the candy store and back, I had to eat it all, then I had to think a bit, that was kind of hard, and that's when I came up with this.  
  
I'm also going to introduce a new character in the later chapters, and I'm holding auditions for you to be in it, there are some certain regulations though, here they are:  
  
1. You must be A Girl; I cannot do this part unless you are a girl.  
  
2. You CANNOT be a human, you have to be a demon of some sort, I don't care if you're a Kitsune, Ice Demon, or a Fire Demon, and you just have to be a demon.  
  
Now fill out the form below and stick it in your review, I will decide which one I will choose for the part, just copy, paste, and answer:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Race (what kind of demon):  
  
Hair Color:  
  
Eye Color:  
  
Do you Have Fox Ears?:  
  
Weapon of Choice:  
  
Description of Cloths:  
  
E-Mail (so I can get a hold of you):  
  
Just fill this out, stick it in your review and I will choose choose choose, so hurry before your chance runs out! 


	4. Forests of the Night

(A/N(): Finally, after a whole lotta thinking (is that possible for me?) I finally got chapter 4 up, and I have a main winner for my contest! I decided to choose more than one person for my story but I choose one for the main part that I was auditioning for, you'll see who, the one in the cave. Anyways, here it goes, and congrats to the winners!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan ran through the forest blinded by her tears.  
  
"I know hes my father, why won't he listen to me!" she thought as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest (in the human world). Tree branches and bushes whipped her legs as she ran, the sharp wind slapping her face, that wasn't helping her sight any better..  
  
She finally slowed down to a stop and fell onto her knees under a tree. Very tired from her run she curled u in a ball and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know Hiei, you can trust someone for once can't you, I mean, you don't have to be so harsh all the time," Kurama said. Him and Hiei were sitting in the living room, Botan was in the kitchen making tea, and Kuwabara (*cough* idiot *cough *) Yusuke were with Keiko and Yukina.  
  
"Feh, I don't need your input on this Kurama," Hiei said as he stood up and lookd Kurama, then walked outside.  
  
Hiei was in the yard looking out into the forest nearby when Botan came out holding a cup of tea.  
  
"Hiei, I didn't make tea just so you can leave it to freeze over," Botan walked up behind Hiei.  
  
"I have other buissnesses to attend to," Hiei then jumped off leaving Botan there in the yard.  
  
"You can't really blame him, hes in deep hought over what happened," Kurama came out and stood next to Botan.  
  
"Oh, your right, but I'm gonna go consult Lord Koenma about this," Botan took out her oar and flew off. Kurama just stared out into the forest, he had sensed a powerful force coming from the forest since they had came to live there, but he just shook his head and went back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan woke up cold and hungry just as the sun started coming up. She stood up and looked at her surroundings, she was still in the forest.  
  
"Hm, maybe next time I'll try to find a cave to sleep in or something like that," she stood up and brushed off her already ripped and dirty clothes.  
  
"Ah ha! I've finally found you little girl."  
  
Morgan spun around and cursed as she came face to face with one of the ugliest demons she had ever seen.  
  
"Wha- what do you want!?!" Morgan asked as she backed up.  
  
"HIEI! We want Hiei," The demon stepped closer and closer.  
  
"I already told you guys that I don't know where he is, now why don't you just get lost!" Morgan spat in his face.  
  
"I'll never let you escape, you shall die anyways," The demon came at Morgan as she started to run away, gnashing his teeth and trying to show his might.  
  
Morgan kept running and running, until she saw a cave.  
  
Wait, that cave wasn't there before! -  
  
She ran mindlessly twords the cave not knowing what else to do, she  
styumbled in just as she herd the demons shriek of pain. Morgan  
whirled around to see the demon dissenagrate before her very eyes in a  
shield of lightining.  
  
"Well Morgan, it's been awhile."  
  
Morgan whirled back around to face a set of dark blue eyes.  
  
"Shinta Yumitari!" Morgan whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me please. I aslo want to  
say that the next chapter will have another choosen character from my  
auditions, I have choosen 3 or 4 people to be in my story and I want  
to thank all that auditioned and I'm sorry if you didn't make it,  
well, for now, Ja!!!!  
  
Painted in Blood ( 


	5. Untitled i'm stupid

(A/N():Well, I'm back in action, but not in a very cheerful mood, on purpose, anyways, that made since so for all of you people who don't understand words I have created a mood monitor for me.  
  
Current Mood: -_- Stressed  
  
Now I'm not to happy about that mood so I'm gonna put on a false smile, I think that will work.  
  
Current Mood: ^_^ Fake Smile  
  
Everyone: NO! THAT'S WORSE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, that had nothing to do with anything so now were gonna get on with chapter 5, but, I havn't dome this in a while so how about for old times sake!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I don't even own my house * crys * sooooo, anyways, on with the fic.!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei lept from branch to branch trying his hardest to reach the cabin as fast as possible, he was going to go see an old friend.  
  
"If anyone knows about Morgan its Sakura," Hiei thought as he reached the clearing in the forest and plummeted to the ground, in the middle was the cabin, Sakura's place.  
  
Hiei walked up to the door and knocked, actually, more pounded on the door which swung open almost immediately.  
  
"Whos there? Hiei!" Hiei's old friend stood in the doorway looking wideeyed at him.  
  
"Sakura, good to see you again, I have something to ask you," Hiei said.  
  
Sakura's face softened, "of course, come on in."  
  
Hiei stepped into the cabin which hadn't changed much, though neither had Sakura. She still had her pink hair and blue eyes and wore a black shirt with black pants with her sword buckled at her side which she always carried with her. Like Hiei, she was a fire demon.  
  
"Sit down, what did you need to ask me Hiei," Sakura asked, knowing that whenever Hiei needed something from her it was bad news.  
  
Hiei sat down and started with that one question that shocked Sakura, "what do you know about a girl named Morgan?"  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Morgan!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shinta! What are you doing here in the human world??? You went missing from the Makai a long time ago! Morgan was shocked and surprised to see Shinta Yumitari in the human world of all places, Shinta Yumitari was a well known wind demon to the makai, she was also a good friend of Morgan's.  
  
"I came to the human world to hide from all of those demons trying to kill me, sorry to worry you Morgan," Shinta replied smiling.  
  
(here comes a looooooooong description -_-) Shinta had dark blue eyes as made very clear may I add earier. She wore a white dress like outfit that ends a couple of inchesabove the knees with long sleevesthat has slits up to the elbows. Her shoes looked like sandals with laces that are up a bit higher than her ankles. She is 250 years old in demon age (A/N( that was our main winner to the contest, congrats!^_^)  
  
"Speaking of demons, what happened to that one that was chasing me, he just, kinda exploded," Morgan looked at the lighting shield, "why didn't I blow up?"  
  
"Because I let you in, that was a lighting shield, I had a sorcecer put it up for me a while ago, besides, now all the demons will see is the side of a muntain, except the really powerful ones of course," Shinta said more sternly than usual as she strode over to her camp fire and fed the fire with wood, Shinta smiled and said, "sit down Morgan, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FINALLY! I thought that I would never finish this chapter, and I have a lot to type because I have up to chapter 7 in my note book, and I have the chapters longer than usual *groans * anyways, I'll keep updateing, the story is getting very dramatic, so, read anyways, just thought I would warn you ^_^ but until next chapter, Ja!!!!!!  
  
Painted in Blood 


	6. Wind Spirits Appearence at least I think

(A/n ^_^): hi again everybody, I'm in a hppy mood today because I'm getting so far into the story and I got so many reviews! My goal is 100 reviews so if you havn't reviewed my story do it! Anyways, I'm gonna shut- up now and let you read the story, so enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Hiei sat at thetable, hiei was listening to Sakura very closly, waiting for her to answer his question.  
  
Sakura sighed and started, "Morgan was a quiet little girl who lived with her mother on the dark hill of the Makai, they both worked hard every day trying to provide food daily, Morgan always did the hunting, but she vowed that she would find her father and bring him back home," Sakura looked directly into Hiei's eyes (wow, that's dangerous).  
  
"Continue," Hiei said calmer then usual (I'm scared)  
  
"Well, I herd that recenly a hord of demons came to their home and knocked on their door, they were looking for you Hiei.  
  
-Flash Back (recalling the grusum details)-  
  
The demons walked up to Morgan and her mother's little cabin on the dark hill and pounded on their door, Morgan's mother answered the door.  
  
"Um, can I help you," Morgan's mom looked suspiciously at them.  
  
The demons pushed her back into the cabin pushing her into the corner of the table, Morgan's mom screamed in pain.  
  
"Don't you touch her! What do you want!" Morgan ran infront of her mother trying to shield her.  
  
The demons didn't replie, they just shoved her aside like a harmless puppie. They grabbed her mother by the throught and thrust a dianmond dagger through her heart and scraped a dragon symbol into her arm, Morgan screamed in terror as she watched her mother screach in pain, and crumble to the floor, the demons hung her in the middle of her house to make sure she was dead, and then turned on Morgan, and that's when she ran out, where the story begun.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"They killed her mother in front of her, it was very brutal, Morgan ran out, hoping that she wouldn't face the same terrible death," Sakura was almost in tears, she had known Morgan's mother.  
  
"I see, they killed her looking for me, I guess its true than," Hiei stood up, sorrow in his eyes, "Kurama was right, I should of trusted her words, I'll leave now Sakura, thank you," Hiei went out the door.  
  
"I bid you farewell, and goodluck," Sakura whispered as he left and burst into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shinta, where are you going?" Morgan asked as Shinta was about to walk out of the cave, they had been talking for a while, and Shinta now knew everything.  
  
"Somethings coming, something powerful," Shinta replied walking out of the cave and looked around, Morgan followed her.  
  
"I'm gonna get you." A voice came out of nowhere (man that happens a lot).  
  
Morgan looked around and Shinta reached for her twin daggers.  
  
"Morgan," The voice whispered like wind cutting through Morgan and Shinta's ears.  
  
"Ow!" Morgan stumbled back and a deep gash appeared on her cheek.  
  
"Morgan, get in the cave now! I'll handle this," Shinta pushed her into the cave.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Shinta unsheathed her daggers.  
  
"Ahhhh, Shinta Yumitari," The wind started to take form of an elfish figure.  
  
"A wind spirit," Shinta muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'm afraid that cannot spare you, for you stand in the way of my mission," The wind spirit started stepping closer, each step closer to Shinta, and the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhhhhh a cliffhanger, I hate them to, but you gotta deal with it, I don't have much to say except that the next chapter will be up soon and I have a sudden urge to make a sandwhich, so Bye Bye until next time!  
  
Painted in Blood 


End file.
